


Your Love is Sunlight

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Porn, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, genderfluid kravitz, listen this is literally just soft taakitz porn, trans kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: (title from "Sunlight" by Hozier)“Are you alright, Love?” The bed dips just a little as Kravitz kneels next to him and Taako blinks his eyes open. The flare of pain in his back is almost worth having Kravitz near him. He is halfway through getting dressed, his black dress shirt draped over his shoulders and only half buttoned, and the only things on his bottom half his silk boxers and his socks and garters.Any other time Taako would be all over him already, gentle hands tracing the faded scars across his chest and brushing his thumbs over his nipples while he kisses him until Taako has to take a break for air or Kravitz has to pull away and get ready for work.Today, though, Kravitz reaches out and cradles Taako’s cheek in his palm and Taako grimaces as pain lances through his back and knees, though his knee pain is starting to fade just a little as he allows them lay stretched flat on the bed.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Your Love is Sunlight

When Taako wakes up that morning he knows it is a bad pain day before he knows anything else. 

He doesn’t technically need to sleep, a fact that he took great advantage of for most of his life, but now that he is safe and has a home of his own and a boyfriend he trusts and loves more than anything or anyone else in the world, he allows himself the indulgence of actual sleep. The upside to it is that the night terrors are easier to handle and are fewer and further between when he sleeps full nights instead of meditating half nights. The downside is that if he meditates he can know exactly which parts of his body will be bad the next day and can subconsciously plan for it. 

Sleeping doesn’t afford him that luxury. 

It is a small price to pay, in the long run, however, because Taako is very lucky and has a very good datemate. 

So when he wakes up this morning and his first thought is  _ Oh Istus Fucking shit that  _ hurts _ fuck!  _ and the first thing out of his mouth is a groan of pain as he rolls from his side onto his back, the small noise of concern and the soft, fast footsteps that cross the room are almost worth the low burn of pain crawling along his spine and burning in his knees. 

“Are you alright, Love?” The bed dips just a little as Kravitz kneels next to him and Taako blinks his eyes open. The flare of pain in his back is almost worth having Kravitz near him. He is halfway through getting dressed, his black dress shirt draped over his shoulders and only half buttoned, and the only things on his bottom half his silk boxers and his socks and garters. 

Any other time Taako would be all over him already, gentle hands tracing the faded scars across his chest and brushing his thumbs over his nipples while he kisses him until Taako has to take a break for air or Kravitz has to pull away and get ready for work. 

Today, though, Kravitz reaches out and cradles Taako’s cheek in his palm and Taako grimaces as pain lances through his back and knees, though his knee pain is starting to fade just a little as he allows them lay stretched flat on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Taako says, and Kravitz frowns. “Just, a bad pain day is all, don’t worry about me, bones.”

Kravitz rolls his eyes, and their warm brown-red glows scarlet for a moment before he leans down and kisses Taako’s forehead. “This is the first time in a while it has woken you up, Love, and Raven says you called Istus’s name.”

Taako curses and tries not to move his shoulders too much as he reaches up to grab Kravitz’s arms. “I knew I should never have started swearing to Istus instead of Pan. He wouldn’t tattle on me to Bird Mama.”

Kravitz laughs and there is another flash of scarlet as Kravitz gets another message. “She says he would about Istus’s emissary and his boyfriend’s son,” He pauses to chuckle at the way Taako pouts, then says, “She also told me to take today off and look after you. I am sure she has plans for Lup and Barry, with how quickly she gave me today off.” 

He leans down and gives Taako one more kiss before sliding carefully off the bed and moving towards the bathroom. Taako smiles after him and sends a quick thanks to his mother-in-law. “Who said you could leave this room?” He calls after a moment. 

Kravitz laughs again, and even muffled the sound is music to Taako and makes his chest feel light in a way the pain could never touch. “Just trust me,” Kravitz calls back. Then the sound of their bathtub turning on reaches Taako and he wishes he could move so that he could go kiss his datemate into the next century. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asks as Kravitz appears back in the doorway to their room, eyes soft and face loving. 

Kravitz pads softly across the room and leans over Taako to press a kiss to his forehead. “Oh, I don’t know,” he says softly, and his voice is full of the shit-eating amusement that Taako has come to associate with only the sweetest of his affections, “Save every known universe, die nineteen times, be the only person in the whole planar system that the Raven Queen would pardon nine souls based on nothing but the word of. Really though, just being yourself is enough dearest.” 

Taako isn’t sure how to react, even after years of having this same man say this same thing to him, so instead he tilts his chin up and catches his mouth in a kiss.

Kravitz pulls away after a long moment and smiles gently at Taako. “I know that moving is gonna hurt, but I am gonna carry you to the bath, alright babe?”

Taako, still a little dazed from the way Kravitz loves him, just smiles and lifts his arms obediently. Kravitz chuckles and carefully slides his arms under Taako, one under his shoulders and the other under his knees. There is a spike of pain that brings Taako back to the present and brings a whine to his throat as his body shifts from lying down to the half-sitting position in which Kravitz easily carries him, and he can feel each step Kravitz takes in the base of his spine, but when he carefully lowers him into the still filling bathtub Taako sighs in relief. 

The journey there had been well worth the end result, as Taako feels the fragrant, hot water immediately start to work on his tense muscles. He sits alone in the bath for only a moment as Kravitz vanishes what clothing he had managed to put on that morning and then climbs in with him, turning the water off with a wave of his hand as the level rises to Taako’s shoulders now that there is a second body.

Taako leans back into Kravitz’s chest and sighs as the warm water works at his aching muscles. He can tell by the smell that Kravitz has put his good muscle-relaxant in the water, and he has no qualms with it as Kravitz very carefully slides his hands down Taako’s sides and starts to work his thumbs into his lower back in careful, slow circles that do wonders for Taako’s pain more than any hot water and muscle relaxant ever has. 

“Mmmm, Gods, Krav, You are so good at that,” he says quietly. He doesn’t mean to be quiet, but the way his eyelids droop and his head rests against Kravitz’s neck tells him that there really isn't any other way he could have said it. 

Kravitz presses a kiss to his temple and moves his hands up slightly as he says, “You sure this is okay? Let me know if it starts to hurt.”

The pain is still there, just like always, an ember beneath his skin that burns everywhere Kravitz isn’t rubbing, and flares with every shift of Taako’s body, but it is so much better when he is draped across Kravitz like this. “So much better when you touch me,” Taako says, then his brain catches up with his mouth and his face flushes. 

Kravitz’s breathing hitches just a little, and Taako doesn't bother to correct himself. Even with his processing as slow as it is, he knows that he is perfectly fine with any distraction from the pain in his back and knees. A distraction Kravitz can enjoy as well is that much better.

“What kind of touching?” Kravitz asks lowly, his lips sliding down from Taako’s temple to the shell of his ear and his voice deepening in a way that means he will definitely enjoy this. “This?” He keeps one hand where they were before near the middle of his back as his thumb draws circles in the muscles to work them into relaxation, and moves the other further around to the front and towards Taako’s sensitive nipples. He mimics the circles of his thumb with his pointer and middle finger, but keeps them light and teasing over the sensitive bud on Taako’s chest. 

Taako bites his lip and closes his eyes as he shifts his head unconsciously to try and get his ear further from Kravitz’s cool breath. Kravitz shifts his own to keep it near him and presses a kiss further towards the tip that makes heat coil in Taako’s stomach in a way that makes him shift his hips despite the way it sends ripples up his spine and through his knees. “Tell me if any of this isn’t okay, Love,” he whispers between kisses to Taako’s ear. “I want to take care of you. I love you so much, I want you to feel so good, I just want to make you feel good.”

Taako whimpers as he lifts his hand to grab at Kravitz’s head and only makes it to his wrist that is still resting where he is massaging Taako’s back. “So good,” he says when Kravitz tries to pull away because of his whimper. “You are so good, Krav, Don’t stop, Don’t stop-”

Kravitz presses another kiss to his ear as his hands return to their places and Taako relaxes again, the warmth in his belly a dull glow of something good and bright that takes the edge off of the burning in his back. “More,” he manages after a moment, and Kravitz moves his other hand from his back to play with his other nipple, pulling a sigh of pleasure from Taako’s lips. 

There is no hard length against Taako’s back even as Kravitz nips and sucks at Taako’s ear with increasing enthusiasm that makes the glow in Taako’s belly grow with each passing moment, but before he can ask Kravitz seems to sense his confusion and concern and answers it. “Today was,” he licks his lips and then moves his head to press a kiss to Taako’s neck this time, before finishing, “wanted to match with you today,” and god if that doesn’t make Taako want to kiss him as the feeling in his core multiplies. “Thought it might be fun to wear your underwear under my usual boxers, just to see-”

“Kiss me,” Taako says, wincing as he lifts his head and turns so he can look at Kravitz. “Right now, you are too good to go so long without-”

Taako doesn’t get to finish his thought before Kravitz is kissing him, his hands stilled over Taako’s nipples as he kisses him like nothing else in the world matters. 

Taako gasps as Kravitz's hands go back to work on his nipples and he moves to kiss his neck. The warm water seems to amplify every sensation as Kravitz takes one nipple between his forefinger and thumb and pinches hard while the other hand continues to tease his other nipple with just the smallest touches. Taako gasps and fights the urge to arch his back. “Gods Krav,” he tries so hard to think about what he is saying but his brain was already barely functioning when he woke up. “So good, Amazing, Feels amazing, you are so so perfect-”

Kravitz moans against his skin and the hand not pinching his nipple slides down his body and rests atop Taako's neatly trimmed curls of dark pubic hair. “So responsive,” Kravitz murmurs, “So beautiful, My Taako, my beautiful, lovely Taako,” he says as he moves his hand to pull at the other nipple and traces the heart Taako works hard to keep neat. 

Taako's hips buck of their own accord as he chases the promise of pleasure that Kravitz's hand provides and Kravitz chuckles against Taako's neck. “Please,” Taako whimpers. 

“Patience, my love,” Kravitz says, lifting his head to move back to lavashing Taako's ear with attention. “We can't go too fast or it will only tense you up further. Relax,” he whispers and it sends a shiver burning down Taako's spine as Kravitz lets his middle finger just barely ghost down far enough to feel Taako's clit.

Taako takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax into the way Kravitz holds him. His legs drift open just a little more and his body arches itself in a way that makes his back burn, but then quiet back down to a low hum that is quickly drowned out by the way Kravitz pulls on his nipple and the slow way he traces his fingers ever closer to where Taako longs for them to be. 

“Okay?” Kravitz breathes.

Taako nods carefully, then remembers his own hand that is still resting on Kravitz's wrist and licks his lips as he lets go and says, “Perfect, Baby, You are perfect,” and then when the compliment makes him shiver against Taako's back he slips his hand between them and draws a gasp out of Kravitz with the speed at which he finds his clit. 

Taako may have trouble moving his shoulders and back right now, but his wrist and fingers are fair game. 

“Taako-” Kravitz moans as Taako draws his lithe fingers in a slow circle around Kravitz's sensitive bud, his hands shaking and frozen where they had been working away at Taako before. 

“Such a good boy,” Taako whispers, “Not gonna stop because of a little bit of a reward, are you?” 

Kravitz shakes his head and bites down on Taako's pulse point to ground himself as Taako continues to trace maddeningly slow circles around the base of his enlarged clit. His hands are more clumsy now, as they take up their previous occupations, but they continue even as Taako starts talking again.

“So good to me,” he says and a shiver runs up Kravitz's spine. “So devoted, so loving, so beautiful,” he makes a sweep around Kravitz's clit every time he says a new compliment. They aren't creative, and they aren't things he hasn't said before, but they work anyway as Kravitz's shaking hands stall multiple times as he tries to keep his hips from bucking and tries to keep his hands going at the same time. 

“I thought,” Kravitz pants against Taako's neck, “-thought I was worshipping you, taking care of you?” and it is Taako's turn for his hand to stall. 

They are both well aware of each other's praise kinks. They both love giving and receiving affirmations of love and affection both during and outside of sex, but there is something about the softness of it that always takes Taako off guard. Even after years of this give and take he is still surprised how true every word rings. 

Taako moans as his hand stills and Kravitz slips a finger in Taako's cunt. "I love you," he says, and it makes Taako whine. "You are my heart, Taako, let me take care of you." 

Taako's hand finds Kravitz's upper thigh and he digs his fingertips in as Kravitz adds a finger and uses his thumb to tease Taako's clit at the same time he finds his g-spot and sweeps his fingertips over it. 

Taako loses track of what Kravitz is murmuring in his ear as he lets go of trying to stay aware and drifts in the warm heat of his pleasure. 

Kravitz still has one hand on Taako's nipple as the other works him slowly and steadily towards orgasm. Just as Taako reaches the edge, Kravitz whispers "Raven will always be my goddess, but i don't think she minds if I worship you instead sometimes," and then bites down on Taako's neck. 

Taako is coming before he can fully process what Kravitz just said.

He comes down slowly with Kravitz's hands back on his back massaging the ache out of his spine and Taako can feel the bruise forming on his neck where Kravitz bit down and is now kissing tenderly. 

"Sap," Taako gasps quietly, finally, and Kravitz smiles against Taako's skin. "For the record though," Taako says as he runs his hand up and down Kravitz's outer thigh, "I don't think Istus would mind either." 

Kravitz doesn't respond except to kiss Taako's shoulder and then bury his head in the crook of Taako's neck for a long moment. Taako revels in the warmth and love. 

"We should get out soon," Kravitz says eventually. The water hasn't gotten any colder, even after warming Kravitz up to nearly the same temperature it is at, and Taako's back and knees don't protest movement nearly as much as they had earlier, but Taako doesn't want to move. 

"Maybe," he agrees quietly. "But we can stay for a little longer anyway." 

Kravitz smiles and his arms move to encircle Taako's waist. "Sure," he says, and Taako turns his head to place a kiss on the nearest part of Kravitz. 

"I love you," Taako says. 

"I love you too," Kravitz says. 

**Author's Note:**

> _sometimes you just need some soft praise kink content and sometimes you gotta bing that content into the world, that is just how it is!_
> 
> BIG BIG BIG SHoutout to my friend Grey for proof reading for me!!!!!! I love them a lot!!!


End file.
